Pokemon Contest
by DrifloonFlowerz234
Summary: May and Dawn finally get to the Contest Hall and Ash and Brock also came but the two girls face each other for the Contest Ribbon.


"Finally we're here," said May. Dawn, Ash, May, and Brock ran inside the Contest Hall. Dawn got there first. " I'd like to sign in" she said. 'Yes, and your name is," the women asked. 'Dawn, my mom called yesterday her name is Johanna," Dawn replied. " Oh, we have been waiting for you Dawn, and let me guess, this young lady behind you is May," the women said. " Yes," May replied. Ash and Brock showed her their seat passes and she guided them to their sets.

A few hours later May and Dawn were backstage with their pokemon. " I wonder how May and Dawn will do," he told Brock. " One of them is bound to win, they both trained really hard," said Brock. The lights started to dim. "Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls let me welcome you this Pokemon Contest," said the head judge. Let me introduce myself, I am the head judge, Dexter and this is Jordan and Marie," Dexter said. "Let me introduce our four contestants, Contestant 1, Sally and Kricketot. Contestant 2, Jimmy and Raticate. Contestant 3, Dawn and Pachirisu. And Contestant 4, May and Squirtle." said Dexter. Everyone in the stadium applauded. "The contest has now begun. Dazzle us," said Dexter.

" During this contest they won't appeal for us with just moves, they will battle," said Dexter. First is Jimmy vs. Dawn. Then Sally vs. May. Then the two winners will battle against each other. "The battle will begin now," shouted Dexter. "Go Pachirisu," said Dawn. " I chose Raticate," said Jimmy. "Pachirisu, show them your Thunderbolt," said Dawn. Raticate was toasted. "Raticate use Super Fang," said Jimmy. "Pachirisu, Iron Tail, hurry," said Dawn. Boom. " Raticate, Quick Attack," said Jimmy. " No, Pachirisu, please get up, said Dawn, now use Iron Tail." Raticate, Fury Swipes," said Jimmy quickly. Pachirisu is hurt bad. " Pachirisu use Attract," Dawn exclaimed. Raticate is in love with Pachirisu and won't attack. Ding! The five minute battle is over, and the winner is Pachirisu, and Dawn. "Yes," said Dawn.

Next is May vs. Sally. "The battle will now begin," said Dexter. "Go Squirtle," said May. "I chose Kricketot," said Sally. "Squirtle, use Aurora Beam," yelped May. " Kricketot, show them your Bide attack," said Sally. Boom! The Aurora Beam hit Squirtle. "Try it again Squirtle, use Aurora Beam," said May. This attack hit Kricketot this time. "Yes, I'm doing pretty good," said May. "This battle isn't over, said Sally, Kricketot use X-scissors," The powerful attack hit Squirtle and blasted it into the wall. "Squirtle, Hydro Pump," said May. The audience started to count down. 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5. "Hurry Squirtle, Skull Bash, shouted May. Boom. The attack fainted Kricketot. The winner is Squirtle and May. "Hooray," cheered May.

Now for our final battle we will have May vs. Dawn. "I don't know who to cheer for, they're both our friends," Ash said to Brock. 'Me either," said Brock. 'The five minute contest battle will now begin," "Go Pachirisu," shouted Dawn. "I chose Squirtle," said May. "Squirtle, use Bubble," said May. "Pachirisu, use Shock Wave," said Dawn quickly. It blasted the bubbles back at Squirtle. "Pachirisu, use Iron Tail," said Dawn. Bam! It hit Squirtle on the head and confused it. "Squirtle snap out of it," shouted May. "Hurry Pachirisu use Thunderbolt," said Dawn. Boom! The attack hurt Squirtle bad. "Oh-no," said May. "Squirtle use Aurora Beam," said May. "Pachirisu, Iron Tail it," said Dawn. The Iron Tail blasted the attack back at Squirtle and fainted him. "No," said May sadly. "Yes, we did it Pachirisu," shouted Dawn.

"The winner of this Pokemon Contest is Dawn, from Twinleaf Town," said Dexter while handing her the contest ribbon. The audience clapped for her. Dawn bowed. "Please tune in next time for our next contest in Sunyshore City," said Dexter. "Bye," said Dexter. "I can't believe I won," said Dawn. "May I see the ribbon," asked May. "Of course," said Dawn. "I should help you train next time May," said Dawn. "What, no way I want to learn myself," said May. "But," started Dawn. " No, don't say it Dawn," said May. "We should check into a motel; for the night," said Ash. "Good idea," said Brock. "Good night," said Brock. " Good night," said everyone else.


End file.
